Parakeet
Please, Do NOT edit my page without using permission fro me, thank you! Coding by dusk Appearance Parakeet is a bright teal seawing looking dragon with a pale pink under belly, her tail is curly like a rainwings but she cannot use it to hold herself up ( she can carry small objects like an apple or mango ). She wears pale gold glasses and a feather earring, her horns are like a SeaWings but they’re long and elegant like a RainWings. Parakeet has a body build of a SeaWing except her tail and wings that are like a RainWings, curved and narrow. Parakeet has a ruff and webbed spines on her chest and down from her head to her tail, the spines don’t connect together but they have webbing on them. She has the lure like things sticking out from her chin like a seawing and has a snout with different coloring as the end like a seawing too. She has gills and glowing scales, there are purple and pink rainwing spots on her gills and the tip of her snout it a vibrant pink just like the seawing crest on her head. The membranes are a pale Yellow that fades to orange then pink, this color scheme applies to the membranes in her ruff, wings, spines, and between her claws. Parakeet has a royal purple color lining on her snout and forehead, remember this is her main colors when she not in a flurry of moods. History Tysm to Dusk for starting this. :> Parakeet has always been odd, she was semi everything, unlike most hybrids, like her aunt Sunny. She got her name from the colorful and chaterful birds in the rainforest, they are small and can be very hyper (Like her).Parakeet hatched in the rainforest, and visited the Kingdom of the Sea quite a lot. Until her little brother, Cove hatched, her family had stopped visiting. They stayed to the Rainforest, however, because of Cove not having gills. Turtle didn't want to harm his soul so they all decided to stay at the Rainforest, where her mother had been accepted as Queen glory's assistant. (Perhaps he was working on projects for his sister, Queen Auklet) At age 3 (dragon years) She and her brother went to Jade Mountain academy for almost a year, and met her best friends Dusk and Freefall, until the infamous Queen Victory planned an ambush, which they all fled from. She spent four years isolated, only knowing one of her friends from jade mountain, the NightWing Brilliance. Personality Parakeet is usually happy and loves to talk. But if you ever do something she doesn't enjoy, she can be extremely angry. Usually to Freefall, or when her brother doesn't wake up early. Like most parakeets in real life. Besides that, she loves everything. Trivia -A parakeet is a small colorful bird. (My inspiration is my pet conure, and my pet parakeet) - Parakeets usually love fruits, but can eat meat (I would know, my birds sometimes do, it's weird) Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas